


Don't Let the Colors Fade to Gray

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Emotional, F/M, Graduation, High School AU, M/M, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys graduate high school and Harry reflects on the last four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Colors Fade to Gray

When Harry woke up, he felt the significance of the day weighing down on his shoulders. Today was the day he would graduate high school with his friends Liam, Zayn, and Niall and his boyfriend Louis. He almost couldn't believe it. The four years had flown by. Hell, he still remembers their first day of high school. At that point, he and Louis were still pining for each other.

In four years, a lot had happened. Harry and Louis had confessed their feelings for each other early on in freshman year. They slept together for the first time over spring break that year. Three months ago, Louis had given Harry a promise ring.

"As soon as we can," Louis had said, "we're gonna get married."

The both cried and it had been very romantic. Their friends and families had been thrilled, even as young as they were.

"I knew it," Anne, Harry's mother, had said. "He asked me for permission. I told him there's no one else I'd rather have as my son in law." That had made Harry cry too.

During freshman year, Liam had dated Danielle. They were the cutest couple in school until she moved away a month into sophomore year and broke his heart. It wasn't until the summer before junior year that Liam had met Sophia. They'd been head over heels ever since and we're now the school's power couple.

Zayn was very quiet freshman year. Then, on the first day of sophomore year, he'd walked in oozing confidence. Perrie had asked him to homecoming that year and the rest was history. They were so in love that their friends found them kind of disgusting.

Niall had never really dated in high school. He went out with two girls, Barbra and Demi, very briefly, but they didn't last. He didn't care, though. Niall loved being the only single one in their friend group.

Harry got dressed and drove to school for graduation rehearsal. It was really boring and lasted two whole hours. As soon as it was over, he and the boys went to the diner for lunch.

"Can you believe we're graduating high school today?" Niall asked. "It feels so weird. Like, today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," Liam agreed. "And then we're going to college. College! Me for business, you for music, Zayn for art, Harry for literature,and Lou for drama."

"I don't wanna be apart from you guys," Zayn said. "It'll be too sad. Of course, lovebirds over here will be together."

Harry and Louis rolled their eyes. "We'll miss you," Harry said.

"We're not ditching you guys," Louis added. "I wish we were all going to college together. We've been friends since kindergarten and after the summer we're getting split up."

"It sucks," Niall sighed.

Harry nodded. "Agreed."

~

The ceremony started at five. They all arrived together in Liam's car and felt pretty weird about the whole situation. They proceeded to the football field in their caps and gowns.

The principal made a speech followed by the ones made by the valedictorian and salutatorian. Two teachers then called up each senior to receive their diploma.

"...Niall James Horan..."

"...Zayn Jawaad Malik..."

"...Liam James Payne..."

"...Harry Edward Styles..."

"...Louis William Tomlinson..."

"Congratulations to our newest graduates! Have a wonderful summer and a wonderful life!"

All five of the boys were crying. They wouldn't stop hugging, Harry and Louis wouldn't stop kissing; it all felt so final. A part of their lives had ended.

As Liam drove them to Niall's house for the massive graduation party their parents had planned, they all calmed down a little. High school might be over, but they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
